half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Half-Life 2 Soundtrack
A Red Letter Day Description *The title track of the short level, extremely Minimalist, sounds like a distorted choir singing. The track is barley even audible as a soundtrack. *Duration: Around 30 Seconds Location played *During A Red Letter Day, Upon entering Kliener's Lab for the first time. Apprehension and Evasion Description *Fast paced action music. *The name is most likely a reference to Gordon's apprehension by Civil Protection and his subsequent escape through which this song is played. *Duration: 2m 15s. Location played *During A Red Letter Day, while escaping from Civil Protection through the train tracks. *During Sandtraps, during the night time raid on Nova Prospekt (the bunker raiding section). Black Mesa Inbound Description *An Ambient track. reasonably dark, but relativly fitting with the freindly atmosphere whilst playing with Dog. *Name derived from Half-Life, in which Gordon is making his way to the Anomalous Materials Lab. *Duration: 2m 11s. Location played Brane Scan Description *Relatively slow paced action music. Location played *(Anticitizen One or Follow Freeman - please check), leading up to the fight in the plaza (with the combine generator). Broken Symmetry Description *A Strangly-placed reflective track, a repetition of two bass chords with a synth pad. very simular to Self Esteem Fund from the Portal Soundtrack. Location played *Upon leaving the sewers in Route Cannal. Calabi-Yau Model Description Location played CP Violation & Remix Description *Medium-Fast paced Action Music. Location played Dark Energy Description Location played Dirac Shore Description Also named Dimensionless Deepness, The Opens with the sound of water splashing (a possible reference to where the track is taken place) Very Minimalist, but very trance-like. Perhaps the most Alien track on the Soundtrack, besides Radio. Location played During Entanglement. Echoes of A Resonance Cascade Description Location played Entanglement Description Location played Escape Array Description *Slightly Rousing, starts with the blast of a distorted electic guitar chord. Comes from the Half-Life 1 song "Electric Guitar Ambiance". Location played At the beginning of Black Mesa East, right after the loading screen. Hard Fought Description Location played Hazardous Environments Description Location played Highway 17 Description Location played Hunter Down Description Location played Kaon Description Location played Lab Practicum Description Location played Lambda Core Duration: 1:44. Description A fast-paced track with a chase feel. Its Half-Life name was Diabolical Rhythm Guitar, a good indicator of how it sounds. Location played Water Hazard when fleeing from the second Hunter-Chopper, involving drives through large cement pipes. LG Orbifold Description Lengthy, fast paced action music. Has a few sections throughout. Location played Miscount Detected Description Location played Negative Pressure Description Location played Neutrino Trap Description Location played Nova Prospekt Description *This one is more or less self-Explanatory. beging with the throb of a bass drum, the track wherls through a range of different ambient themes. a subtle refrain from CP Violation can be heared at 1:00 at last for around twenty seconds, before dropping to a more dramatic outro. The track is very Creepy and unsettling. Gives a hint at what is to be expected later in the level. *Duration: 1:56. Location played *At the start of Nova Prospekt, just as one enters the jail. Our Resurrected Teleport Description Location played Particle Ghost Description Location played Probably not a Problem Description Location played Pulse Phase Description Location played Radio Description *Despite being on of the shortest and most simplistic, it is most probibly the darkest track on the soundtrack. It is mostly a Strange, discordant sound, as if a multitude of songs were mixed together. very eerie and very disquietening. Emds abrutly. *Name perhaps derived from the similarity of the sound to an old or out-of-tune radio. *Duration: Around 40 seconds. Location played *Anticitizen One: Just as the TV with the GMan on it is seen. Ravenholm Reprise Description *Spooky, mysterious music. Quite unsettling. *Duration: Unknown. Location played *"We don't go to Ravenholm": Just as one comes out of the passage to Black Mesa East, straight into Ravenholm. Requiem For Ravenholm Description Location played Shadows Fore and Aft Description *Strange & mysterious music. *The whirring of Manhack blades and Kleiner's teleporter can be heard in the background. *Duration: Unknown. Location played *Point Insertion: Very beginning of Half-Life 2, during the G-Man's speech. Singularity Description Location played Slow Light Description Location played Something Secret Steers Us Duration: 2:02 Description A techno-sounding track. Gives off a feel of urgency. Location played Lighthouse Point during the Gunship attack (unsure - please check) Suppression Field Description Location played Tau-9 Description Location played The Innsbruck Experiment Description *http://www.scientificamerican.com/article.cfm?id=quotbeam-me-upquot For more info on name. Location played Tracking Device Description Location played Trainstation Part 1 Description Location played Trainstation Part 2 Description Location played Triage at Dawn Description Location played Triple Entanglement Description Location played Xen Relay Description Location played You're not Supposed to Be Here Description Location played Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Real world